Black Lagoon Epilonge
by ww2killer
Summary: A few years have gotten by after the OVA episodes, we come back to see what has happed after 15 years (One-Shot).


This is ww2killer with the first of a One shot series

Hope you enjoyed I did my best to make sure it was make correctly

* * *

Right now its a bright sunny day in Ranapur the sun Is out and their are few clouds in the sky. Through out the city of the dead things are running normal the drinkers are getting drunk, the hookers and prostitutes are fucking and a body being dropped off into the sea, a normal day.

But in a different location in the island their are sound of someone listening to loud music, in the near by wooded jungle area a young teen girl is practicing several movies to dodge and to strike as well she's got an old tape recorder hooked with headphone ear plugs the young teen is listening to ''If you want you've got it'' by AC/DC. she stops and sits on a large rock to rest.

''aahhhh fucking shit''

She grabs a bottle of water, drinks it and pours some on her head to cool down.

''well I did better then last time, but I still want a fucking rematch with that fucking chinglish bitch''

She finishes up her water and starts walking down a path that head towards the city. She walks alone the sideway, arms crossed behind her head, a few people around just move away from her as she walks, until.

''hey Reiko how's it hanging''

Ren ''it's been good until I heard your fucking voice''

Rowan ''man same attitude as you mom, how is she any way''

Reiko ''fuck off cocksucker''

Rowan ''right little lady''

she soon walks through the market and soon heads for the docks. She goes in a white building and opens up a door and drops on to a couch.

Reiko ''ahhh fuck love this couch''

She grabs a soda can and finds out it's empty.

Reiko ''fucking shit''

She crushes the mid part of the can and throws it.

Reiko ''I would where mom and dad are''

She looks at the clock and see's it's 12:30 AM.

Reiko ''maybe they left to pick up Ren, well I'll find them later got to take a leak''

After a few minutes in the bathroom, Reiko leaves the bathroom, but something catches her eye, a door slightly opened. After a few seconds of thinking Reiko remembers something here dad told her

Reiko ''holy fuck, dad forgot to lock up his office, he always bugged me to not go in, might aswell have a look''

She slowly opens up the door and goes in, she looks around seeing a lot of items on the walls, on shelves, and work tables.

Reiko ''wow this is some cool shit, huh''

She notices pictures of her parents all on of then on top of a metal boat.

Reiko ''what the fuck''

Their are three other pictures on the large desk one is with her mom and dad getting married at the Rip-Off Church. The second shows a large picture of all her other family members from Hotel Moscow, The Hong Kong Triad, The Rip-Off Church, The Washimine Group, and The Lovelace Family. And lastly is a two in one picture showing her mom holding Reiko when she was born and next is the same, but with her mom holder her young brother.

Reiko ''I was a cute baby, you too bro''

She then goes on to the walls, checking out some of the pictures taking in different locations around the world, as well family moments like birthday parties or holidays, on the other side of the wall their are weapons both knifes and guns and even a work table filled of parts.

Reiko ''what the fuck do mom and dad do, as well it looks like uncle Dutch and benny know about this too''

She takes a last look around seeing everything, but one thing catches her eye.

Reiko ''hmmmm''

She grabs a brown leather shoulder holster, as she puts it on she sees a pair of Custom Silver Beretta 92FS Inox with a skull crossed Sword desigh on the handles.

Reiko ''wow''

Reiko picks them up and gets a good feel of them gripping them perfectly and giving them a spin with her index fingers.

Reiko ''mom you must had been one badass bitch''

Just as she play around pretending to be shooting targets she hears something that causes her to freeze dead in her tracks''

''Reiko you in here''

Reiko ''ooohhhh fucking shit balls''

''REIKO where the fuck are you''

Both Reiko's parents are here.

Reiko ''mom and dad oohhh fuck I'm dead''

''Revy I don't think she's here''

Revy ''well she's not at the house, where else would she fucking be Rock''

Rock ''well their is...''

Before Rock could finish the two hear a large bang from up stairs.

Revy ''shhhh''

Rock nods as he pulls out a M1911 pistol and Revy pulls out a combat knife. The two reach the corner and hear the floor boards creaking.

Revy ''YOUR FUCKING DEAD ASSHOLE''

Revy quickly goes by the corner and stabs at the wall, Rock comes in to provide back up, but quickly sees their intruder.

Rock ''awww Revy I think it's a false alarm''

Revy ''what makes you think that smart ass, I fucking missed his head''

He point down to make Revy look to see her daughter with a shocked look on her face as the knife is an inch over her head, Reiko managed to duck fast enough so the knife didn't hit her.

Revy ''Reiko, oohhh for fucking sake I could have fucking killed you''

Reiko ''s-sorry m-mom, ooohhh fucking Jesus my life flashed before my fucking eyes''

Revy ''well with any luck you'll have more to make that movie longer, but more importantly where have you been young lady''

Reiko ''looking for you two, ummm where's Ren''

Rock ''we left him with Jane, after we couldn't find you back at the house''

Reiko ''sorry I was out training so I forgot to take my cell''

Rock ''alright then, well lets get going, we have a special delivery to make for the party''

Reiko ''sure I'll join you in a sec''

Both Rock and Revy stopped and looked at their daughter suspensory.

Revy ''and why should we wait for you''

Reiko ''oohh no reason''

Reiko try's to hint the gun holsters behind her, she didn't have enough time to put them back in the room's closet.

Rock ''Ren are you trying to hit something''

Reiko ''no dad''

Rock ''well it's not hard too...''

Before Rock could finish he see and hear the door creak open, he quickly opens the door and quickly goes in and notices something important is missing from it's usually spot, he closes the door and looks are Revy first then his daughter.

Rock ''all right hand it over''

Reiko looks down at the floor as she hands over Revy's shoulder holsters.

Revy ''what were you doing in the one room we told you not to go in ever''

Reiko ''well...I was looking around''

Revy ''and how did you get in exactly''

Reiko ''dad left the door open''

Rock quickly checks his pockets till he finds the key he uses to lock the door and then hide it.

Revy ''well this is fucking great''

Rock ''now Revy I think it's time for the special talk''

Reiko ''woah woah what special talk''

Revy ''what the fuck are you serious Rock you want to tell her now''

Rock ''it does seem like a good time''

Reiko ''mom dad I think I'm old enough to know what your talking about''

Rock ''how old are you again''

Reiko ''hahaha fucking funny dad I'm fucking 17, but really I saw a pic of you and mom as well as both uncle Benny and uncle Dutch when you were all young''

Revy ''Rock do you really think it's a good idea we promised to keep it a secret''

Rock ''I know but she already acting a bit the same as you when you were young''

Reiko ''guys please if it's crazy shit I think I can handle it''

Both Revy and Rock looked at each other and toke in a few deep breaths.

Revy ''well for starters, it all started when me and your two uncles got a job to deliver a disc for your aunt in Hotel Moscow''

Rock ''at the same time I was on a business trip for the company I was working with, I was holding on to the disc''

Revy ''soon me Dutch boarded the ship, we both round up every fucker on the ship, next thing I see after gather up all the crew members was seeing Dutch punch some dumbass in the face hahaha''

Reiko ''Uncle Dutch punched you''

Rock ''yes he did, soon I was looking down two gun barrels pointed at me''

Revy ''soon I walk over this dipshit and point my cutlass at his scared head and took him for a bonus as a hostage''

Reiko ''bull shit you mean you kidnapped dad when you first met, for money''

Revy ''you bet your ass, thought I could get more off his ass''

Rock ''then you almost killed me when Dutch told you, you couldn't use me and then shoot at me 10 times''

Reiko ''you shot at dad''

Revy ''yes and no I did want to see if he'd piss himself, any way after that we head to the Yellow Flag to drink. A fucking group of mercenaries shot the bar up, then those assholes tried killing us with a Gunship''

Reiko ''your joking right mom''

Revy punches her daughter's arm.

Revy ''you think I'd lie to you about what we dialed with, we've gotten into more fucked up shit''

Reiko ''owww sorry mom''

Revy ''well their is more bull shit that we had to deal with''

Reiko ''like''

Revy ''well their are the two times where your aunt Roberta caused a huge cluster fuck on the island''

Reiko ''your fucking serious what did she do''

Rock ''yes were are, she did. At first she was look for your uncle Garcia back then when he was a bit younger, and the second was for his father after he was killed during a black Ops mission''

Revy ''lets see their was also a job where me and your dad had to raid a Nazi U-Boat, filled with dead Nazi bodies''

Reiko ''no way mom''

Revy ''well that wasn't the best part, soon some dumb ass Neo Nazi's tried to get the same thing we were trying get for some buyer, they nearly killed us. Later on me and Dutch soon gunned them down in their fucking ship''

Reiko ''fucking bull shit''

Revy ''trust me we've been in a ton of cluster fucks, your twin cousins starting a war against Hotel Moscow, or the job me and Rock had in Japan where your aunt Balalaika fought against the Yakuza where we met your aunt and uncle as a side note your uncle stabbed my leg with this fucking sword''

Reiko ''you guy had soo many fucking awesome adventures

Rock ''their was one or two things that I had to do that were challenging''

Both Revy and her daughter looked at Rock confessed.

Rock ''I had marry and survive your beautiful mother''

Rock hugs Revy from behind, causing her to blush a bit.

Rock ''and secondly it was raising you and your baby brother''

He pulls in his daughter into the hug.

Rock ''now if you want the full the full story on our old adventures lets do it on the boat. It is a sunny clear day, and the boat all set and everyone is ready for the party, so why not start talking now while we walk to the boat and later you can ask everyone else on their stories''

Ren ''yeah fucking A dad''

Revy ''you two go on I need to place this back where it belongs''

Revy grabs her holster straps and goes to the room, while Rock and Ren go outside.

Revy ''who know maybe one day she'll be fucking ready, who fucking knows''

She goes to hang the holsters in the closet...but.

Revy ''why the fuck not''

She put them on and puts her pistols in with ammo clips and heads out, locking the door shut.

* * *

This is the end, hoped you've enjoyed.

A small note for the picture with all of the characters in it I got he idea from a family photo where all of my family members are all together, and also a picture I saw in Google showing the characters in second barrage. In my version its the same kind of picture except their are more characters and everyone is a bit older.

Their are more One shots. If you'd like an anime Epilogue sent a PM or Review.

Next would be Highschool DXD or Strike witches


End file.
